Glyan
=Character History= "This new sculpt represents the Standard Glyan wearing an Advanced Flexion Suit. I imagine these Glyans populating the various planets of Glyos, acting in many different roles as they go about the business of keeping things rolling throughout the System. These guys (and soon girls) can be soldiers, police, explorers, farmers, mariners, astronauts and whatever else your creativity allows. These guys are your average Joes (ha!) who can't warp through time and split the fabric of space, at least not without some serious hardware (maybe Glyaxia Command can help them out). I hope that when these Glyans roll out you guys are inspired to put your own spin on who they are supposed to be, a canvas for you to develop some crazy paintings on. I look forward to that more than anything else, seeing what all of your collective creative brilliance will evolve these small characters into."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/03/prototype-glyan-sneak-4.html As of July 2016, Glyninja replaces the Neo Sincroid head that was a bonus head offered with Glyan figures. =Gendrone Revolution= Wave 15 Glyan Combat Team Black Skull Preview Edition - Gray with special tampo printing. $8 archive-glyan-blackskull1.jpg|Combat Team Black Skull CombatTeamBlackSkull-DARK-ALT.png glyan-armored-anime1.gif|Axis Armored Glyan - Combat Team Black Skull =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 16 Glyan Enforcer Archive-glyan-white.jpeg|Glyan Enforcer Glyan Task Force Volkriun Archive-glyan-volkriun.jpeg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun =Real Type II= Wave 17 Glyan Relgost Marine Division Seafoam Green/Grayish Blue. $8 Archive-glyan-marine.jpg|Glyan Relgost Marine Division Glyan Relgost Wing Division Grayish Blue/Seafoam Green. $8 Archive-glyan-wing.jpg|Glyan Relgost Wing Division Glyan Esedeth Desert Assault Team Sand/Ochre Brown. $8 Archive-glyan-desert.jpg|Glyan Esedeth Desert Assault Team Glyan Esedeth Hostile Environment Team Ochre Brown/Sand. $8 Archive-glyan-hostile.jpg|Glyan Esedeth Hostile Environment Team Glyan Spectre Division GITD Green with Light Green visors. $6 Archive-glyan-gitd.jpg|Glyan Spectre Division Glyan Classified Division Black with Gray visors. $6 Archive-glyan-black.jpg|Glyan Classified Division Glyan Stealth Division Clear Colorless with no paint application. $6 Archive-glyan-clear.jpg|Glyan Stealth Division =Big Rig= Wave 18 Glyan Glyaxia Command Elite Yellow/Blue. $8 archive-glyan-glyaxiaY.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Command Elite Glyan Glyaxia Outer Battalion Blue/Yellow. $8 archive-glyan-glyaxiaB.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Outer Battalion Glyan Strike Team White Skull Red/Maroon. $8 archive-glyan-whiteskull1.jpg|Glyan Strike Team White Skull Glyan Rig Crew White Skull Maroon/Red. $8 archive-glyan-whiteskull2.jpg|Glyan Rig Crew White Skull Glyan Traedian Deep Hunter Division Purple/Deep Purple. $8 archive-glyan-hunter.jpg|Glyan Traedian Deep Hunter Division Glyan Secticore Tracker Unit Deep Purple/Purple. $8 archive-glyan-tracker.jpg|Glyan Secticore Tracker Unit =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 EMD Operator Cane See: Glyan Experimental Mechanics Division Operator Cane Glyan Experimental Mechanics Division Technician Orange with Black visors/Gray detail lines and tampo print. $8 archive-glyan-EMD.jpg|Glyan Experimental Mechanics Division Technician =Glyos United= Wave 20 Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division Light Gray/Gray with Light Blue visors and tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ZED.jpg|Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division Light Gray/Gray with Light Blue visors and tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-glyanDS-ZED.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit Gray/Light Gray with Aqua Green visors and tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ZRU.jpg|Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit Gray/Light Gray with Aqua Green visors and tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-glyanDS-ZRU.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane See: Glyan Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane See: Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Glyan Neo Voss Clear Aqua Green/no paint apps. $6 Glyan-Neo-Voss.png|Glyan Neo Voss Glyan Smoke Clear Gray/no paint apps. $6 Smoke-Glyan-BASE.png|Glyan Smoke =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Glyan Task Force Volkriun Captain Ruger Pappysoup Green/Olive Green/light green visors and white tampo. $8 archive-glyan-TFV.jpg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun Captain Ruger Deep Space Glyan Task Force Volkriun Pappysoup Green/Olive Green/light green visors and white tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-TFV.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Task Force Volkriun Glyan Volkriun Commando Olive Green/Pappysoup Green/light green visors and white tampo. $8 archive-glyan-TFV2.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Commando Deep Space Glyan Volkriun Commando Olive Green/Pappysoup Green/light green visors and white tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-TFV2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Volkriun Commando =Hades Force= Wave 23 Glyan Hades Force Black/aqua green visors and white tampo. $8 archive-glyan-hades2.jpg|Glyan Hades Force archive-DSG-hades.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Hades Force (Glyan + Hades Force Hub Set) =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit White/Yellorange with Green Visors and Yellorange tampo. $8 archive-glyan-SRU.jpg|Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit Deep Space Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit White/Yellorange with Green Visors and Yellorange tampos. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-SRU.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit Glyan Sonesidar Excavation Division Yellorange/White with Green Visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-SED.jpg|Glyan Sonesidar Excavation Division Deep Space Glyan Sonesidar Excavation Division White/Yellorange with Green Visors and Yellorange tampos. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-SED.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Sonesidar Excavation Division Glyan Sonesidar Defense Force Gray with Green Visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-SDF.jpg|Glyan Sonesidar Defense Force =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Glyan Reydurran Engineer Corps Warm Grey with Black visor and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-REC.jpg|Glyan Reydurran Engineer Corps Glyan Reydurran Science Division Red with Black visor and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-RSD.jpg|Glyan Reydurran Science Division Deep Space Glyan Reydurran Science Division Red with Black visor and White tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-RSD.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Reydurran Science Division Glyan Reydurran Operations Unit Operator Cane See: Glyan Reydurran Operations Unit Operator Cane =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Glyan Stealth Mk. II archive-glyan-stealth2.jpg|Glyan Stealth Mk. II =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Standard Warm Purple/Magenta with Black visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-gatekeeper1.jpg|Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Standard Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Standard Warm Purple/Magenta with Black visors and White tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-gatekeeper1.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Standard Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Magenta/Warm Purple with Black visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-gatekeeper2.jpg|Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Magenta/Warm Purple with Black visors and White tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-gatekeeper2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Pearlescent White with Black visors and Black tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ivorinium.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Deep Space Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Pearlescent White with Black visors and Black tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-ivorinium.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite =Revenge of the Armorvors= Wave 31 Microshin Glyan See: Microshin Glyan =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Glyan Ecroyex Standard Bright Blue/Dark Blue with Red visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ecroyex1.jpg|Glyan Ecroyex Standard Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Standard Bright Blue/Dark Blue with Red visors and White tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-ecroyex1.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Standard Glyan Ecroyex Reverse Dark Blue/Bright Blue with Red visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ecroyex2.jpg|Glyan Ecroyex Reverse Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Reverse Dark Blue/Bright Blue with Red visors and White tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-ecroyex2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Reverse =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Glyan Glyaxia Standard Yellow/Blue with Black visors and White tampo. $8 Archive-glyan-G2A.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Standard Glyan Glyaxia Reverse Blue/Yellow with Black visors and White tampo. $8 Archive-glyan-G2B.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Reverse =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier archive-glyan-EMP.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Commando archive-glyan-EMP-E.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Commando Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier Mk. II archive-glyan-EMP.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 58 Glyan Spectre Commando Includes one Glyan figure with new Glyninja head plus Scarf. 26 total parts. $10 each. Archive-glyninja-spectre.png Spectre-Axis-Armored-Commandos1.gif|Axis Armored Spectre Commando (Glyan Commando with two Axis Joint Sets) =Capture Run= Wave 60 Glyan Volkriun Master Command Includes one Glyan figure with new Glyninja head plus Scarf and special edition Robo Force Blaster. 30 total parts. $11 each. Glyninja-VMC_1024x1024.jpg December-2016-SNEAK-OUTSIDE.png|Axis Armored Glyan Volkriun Master Command (Glyan Commando with two Axis Joint Sets) =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Glyan Tracker Commando "Tasked by Glyaxia Command with the investigation of a mysterious disturbance near Outpost Odesskar, Tracker journeys with two specialized Glyan Commandos to the remote destination, located just inside the classified "Vector Triangle"..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/neo-tracker-unit.html "Specially trained in the the esoteric discipline of Dimensional Relativity and biologically augmented to operate at a Traveler's pace, the Glyans selected for duty within the Tracker Unit are some of the rarest soldiers in all of Glyaxia Command. Though they represent the very best of the Glyan Forces, Tracker is secretly wary of his new partners, harboring suspicion about their true mission objectives."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/glyan-tracker-commando.html Includes one Glyan figure with new Glyninja head and special edition Robo Force Blaster. 30 total parts. $11 each. Archive-glyan-tracker_1024x1024.jpg DSG Outpost Odesskar Includes full Glyan figure with both heads plus full hub set. 42 Total Parts. $14 each. Archive-DSG-odesskar_1024x1024.png|Deep Space Glyan Outpost Odesskar Glyan-Commando-Outpost-Odesskar-ALT-2_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Commando Outpost Odesskar =References= Category:Aliens Category:Glyan